True Hell
by sydsyd1134
Summary: "You would never know of the hell I was put through..." A boy who started his journey through hell on earth with the day of his father. A kidnapping and life as a slave. A summoning, a contract, lying and revenge. This is his hell. Seballen AU Oneshot


**I do not own D. Gray-Man or Kuroshitsuji. They each go to their respectful owners. Yep, it's another Allen summoning Sebastian one-shot. Recently read the manga version again and I wanted to do something like this. Sort of like the combination of My Soul to Take and Light and Darkness. Enjoy, warning though, Allen-chan will be tortured by evil people. **

* * *

"_**The Hell I Was Put Through…You Would Never Understand…."**_

Young Allen Walker sniffled a bit as he laid face-down in the chilly snow. He was weeping; he was weeping and mourning again for the loss of his father. His beloved foster father Mana died, that damn fat man. He tricked him, and in the end he killed his father. Mana died again because of him. It was his fault.

His once brunette hair grayed into a silvery-white color. His face bled heavily of the freshly made cursed scar. He was cursed, Mana cursed him as punishment. He wailed loudly, his voice cracking with his aching red throat. He heard crunches in the snow, had the fat man come again to finish the job?

A cloth covered his mouth, he inhaled a strange scent. His eyes grew heavy, "Ma…na…" his eyelids became heavy. He passed out with a groan. A man in a trench coat grinned, another orphan lying about after tragedy. Good for the market. He looked up when he saw a figure tearing through the woods into the graveyard; he had a mess of red-hair and obscured his face. The man scooped the bleeding child up and ran off before he was seen.

* * *

"My, he's a fine, atypical specimen."

"Indeed. His hair is like fine winter snow. Or an angel's wing."

"Yep, I found him lying around in the graveyard, mourning some circus clown. Guess it was his father something. He was bleeding pretty heavily, so I had bandaged him up before he bled to death. Not much good dead."

Allen groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He saw his left eye was covered by something, the bandages he overheard? His vision was slightly blurry from the drug on that cloth, but he could make out the figures of people. People wearing fine luxurious clothing and masquerade masks. Whispers erupted when the crowd of people noticed the boy awake, moving. Allen tried to move, but heard the sound of shackles clanging against steel bars. Allen looked around frantically; he was naked and chained up in a small cage like some sort of animal! These people were looking and cackling like he was a caged baby tiger!

"Look at his eyes! "

"Like an oncoming storm. He's a beautiful child. He's quite rare…no…extremely rare!"

"How much for the boy with the white hair?" a man cried.

Allen's eyes widened. A-a slave trade? Was he kidnapped and taken into a slave trade for the English nobles. Back in the days before Mana, back in the hellish orphanage, many children were taken to the slave trade and never seen again. The older boys said that the slave trade for children were often bought in steep prices, used for occult needs, sex slaves, servants, workers and so on. Allen shivered; if he was bought he would be put through more hell.

A masked man stepped by his cage, "Prices start for this little angel start at 2000 Guinea."

"4000!"

"5050!"

"7000!"

"100000 Guinea!" a final voice said.

The man grinned greedily, "I got 10 thousand Guinea on the table, any more offers?" Silence, no one would want to spend all that money on just some kid. Even if he had white hair and a fine flexible body. "Going…going…done! This child is sold to number 14!"

"That's more than for 2 people! Let alone a child!" someone exclaimed to her friend.

A masked older gentleman waltzed over to his cage. Allen gulped and hugged his knees, scooting the cold iron back on the cage. He couldn't feel his left arm, he tried moving it. "Hmph, a paralyzed arm huh? Oh well, you'll still be good enough and you won't struggle as much."

Allen shuddered, staring in silence as workers carried him away. Only to await and be carried off to the deeper pits of hell.

* * *

"Stop it! Stop please!" Allen cried, tears rolling down his eyes. His soft pale skin ruined by whipping lashes, burn mark, and scars and wounds. But those dirty, filthy, sinning hands kept on touching him.

Forcing him down, "I see you became cuter, we shall mark you with the sign of a noble beast…" his 'master' told him.

Allen cried and wailed in pain as the cattle brander pressed against his flesh. It burned, oh how it burned. He laid on the platform, panting for air. He was sexually and physically abused. The other occult member shoved him back into his tiny little cage, only wearing a rag of a dirty long sleeve dress shirt and shackled squeezing his ankle to the point of it bruising and becoming red due to cut of circulation. He hugged his knees, _"Why?" _he wondered, sobbing. They were to have a splendid gathering, a splendid sacrifice. _"No one comes to our rescue. There is no such thing as God."_

The dagger rose, slicing and stabbing Allen's torso. The white-haired child, no older than 12, spat out so much blood then he ever did in his entire short life. He rejected God. He reject a savior. All that was going through his head was _"Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill...I hate this place. I hate them. This is hell, true hell. I don't want to die. Please…someone…anyone…I call to you! Save me! I'd give anything to be free and get my revenge on them…and on __**him**__…"_

"_**Oh…My….Well aren't you a very small master?"**_ a deep silky voice said. Allen's eyes widened when he saw black flames come from the ground. The occult adult chattered and whispered in shock and panic, gasping in awe. Allen bleary teary eyes made out black leather high-heeled boots on the ground. He laid on the pedestal, his blood dripping from his gashing wound onto the occult painting floor. _**"You have summoned me. This fact will not change for eternity. What has been sacrificed will never be returned."**_ The demon grinned, revealing sharp fangs, pressing his long black fingernail to his thin lips. _**"Now…choose." **_

Allen chose. His brow glowed dimly, overlapping that slowly healing pentacle scar, was a satanic pentagram. With determined eyes he cried determinedly, "This is an order! Kill them!"

The demon smirked and did as he was told so. He killed them all, only smoke and steam rose from the ground of freshly killed flesh. Allen's wound healed as he got off the platform and stood, despite being naked. He walked to the demon, no longer in his true form only in the uniform of a butler. "You are to serve me until my wish is complete. Kill the Millennium Earl and those who collaborate with him. In exchange…my soul…Do you understand me, Sebastian Michaelis?"

The demon smirked and now christened a name so familiar with deep memories. He bowed, "Yes, My Lord." He took his new young master's hand and kissed it.

Allen smirked, pleased. This was the beginning of a beautiful dark fairytale. A new chapter in life, with a very much cliché ending.

* * *

"_**He had become wicked. Merciless and cold. He stole an inheritance, claiming to be a long lost heir, truthfully only the mere son of a circus clown. Always beside him was a butler garbed in black, following him like his shadow. He killed his predecessor and got everything. He interfered with the Black Order's work, claiming most cases to be noble or Queen's Watch Dog work. One by one he ordered his butler to exterminate the akuma and the Millennium Earl's family. When the Earl was dying at his feet, his faithful butler at his side, he smirked evilly and said, **_

"_**You should've killed me when you had the chance. You do not know what hell I've been through since that eve. Burn and rot in hell, for I shall take your title as the Millennium Earl." **_

_**The Earl could swore he saw Neah Walker's reincarnation sitting on that throne, legs cross, dressed elegantly in a sexy noble lad's clothing. Allen then destroyed ever last piece of Innocence, ordering his Sebastian to kill the entire Black Order; those game pieces were no longer useful. All except for a red-haired man with a half of a mask, who claimed to be coming for him on that accursed night to take him in. **_

_**On the night of his victory, the servant made sweet love to his master. Sebastian was to take his soul, but he was empowered with his new power of the Noah. He was now greedy, not wishing to die any longer and only wishing to keep Sebastian for himself, selfishly. He ordered Sebastian,**_

"_**This is an order, make me into a demon, be my butler forever, and marry me." **_

_**And so the demon did as he was told. He retained his immortal youth of a 15 year old boy with long white hair and a strange unique scar. He dressed always in the finest silks and clothing. His fortune grew with his company, never making public appearances. Together, butler and master watches time move on as the manor they lived in stood still. He was satisfied, his branding had not hurt in years and so had his scar. **_

_**Allen took Sebastian's hand and smiled, "You belong to only me." **_

_**Sebastian gripped his master's hand tightly, "I belong to only you; I belong to my beloved young master, Allen Walker."**_

_**Millennium Earl Allen Walker smirked; the two shared a passionate kiss into the night. For in their hellish world, there was heaven."**_


End file.
